Streptococcus pneumoniae is a leading cause of meningitis, pneumonia, and severe invasive disease in infants and young children throughout the world. The multivalent pneumococcal polysaccharide vaccines have been licensed for many years and have proved valuable in preventing pneumococcal disease in elderly adults and high-risk patients. However, infants and young children respond poorly to most pneumococcal polysaccharides. The 7-valent pneumococcal conjugate vaccine (7vPnC, PREVNAR® (pneumococcal vaccine)) was the first of its kind demonstrated to be highly immunogenic and effective against invasive disease and otitis media in infants and young children. This vaccine is now approved in many countries around the world. PREVNAR® (pneumococcal vaccine) contains the capsular polysaccharides from serotypes 4, 6B, 9V, 14, 18C, 19F and 23F, each conjugated to a carrier protein designated CRM197. PREVNAR® (pneumococcal vaccine) covers approximately 80-90%, 60-80%, and 40-80% of invasive pneumococcal disease (IPD) in the US, Europe, and other regions of the world, respectively [1,2]. Surveillance data gathered in the years following PREVNAR® (pneumococcal vaccine)'s introduction has clearly demonstrated a reduction of invasive pneumococcal disease in US infants as expected (FIG. 1) [3,4].
Surveillance of IPD conducted in US infants prior to the introduction of PREVNAR® (pneumococcal vaccine) demonstrated that a significant portion of disease due to serogroups 6 and 19 was due to the 6A (approximately one-third) and 19A (approximately one-fourth) serotypes [5,6]. Pneumococcal invasive disease surveillance conducted in the US after licensure of Prevnar suggests that a large burden of disease is still attributable to serotypes 6A and 19A (FIG. 1) [3]. Moreover, these two serotypes account for more cases of invasive disease than serotypes 1, 3, 5, and 7F combined (8.2 vs. 3.3 cases/100,000 children 2 years and under). In addition, serotypes 6A and 19A are associated with high rates of antibiotic resistance (FIG. 2) [7,8,9]. While it is possible that serogroup cross-protection will result in a decline of serotype 6A and 19A disease as more children are immunized, there is evidence to suggest that there will be a limit to the decline, and a significant burden of disease due to these serotypes will remain (see below).
Given the relative burden and importance of invasive pneumococcal disease due to serotypes 1, 3, 5, 6A, 7F, and 19A, adding these serotypes to the PREVNAR® (pneumococcal vaccine) formulation would increase coverage for invasive disease to >90% in the US and Europe, and as high as 70%-80% in Asia and Latin America. This vaccine would significantly expand coverage beyond that of PREVNAR® (pneumococcal vaccine), and provide coverage for 6A and 19A that is not dependent on the limitations of serogroup cross-protection.